


“Do you think we will be in dispatch on January 1st?”

by Brownieboyisthebest



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboyisthebest/pseuds/Brownieboyisthebest
Summary: “Do you think we will be in dispatch on January 1st?” Minho said while laughingJisung just laughed along before thinking “would that be a bad thing ?”ORJisung always had a crush on Minho but these days the younger is starting to feel weird around him and he doesn’t know why...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic but I hope you enjoy it✨
> 
> I was rewatching “two kids song” at 2 a.m and as a result I just thought it would be fun to do this small fic since this “dispatch” incident has to be one of the most iconic minsung moments and well I live for Minsung quality content 😤
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it and thank you so much for reading it!

Back in their dorm, mornings could be described as the only thing that rarely changed. They had a certain routine that everyone would follow and jisung would freely admit that it was his favorite thing in the whole world. 

As in every other day, jisung was peacefully sleeping when he felt something or better... someone jumping on top of him while shaking him and screaming in his ear 

“HYUNG WAKE UP WE NEED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE IN AN HOUR”

Jisung just groaned in response and tried to free himself from the body that was making him unable to move

“Jeongin I love you very much... but please... get off of me right now before I kill you”. Upon hearing is hyung’s suffering sleepy voice the maknae left the room happy that his work there was done and also slightly scared because well let’s admit... sleepy jisung can be scary

As soon as the younger was off his room the latter fell asleep again. That was until he felt someone sit in his bed and carefully touching his cheek.

Okay so maybe he didn’t fall asleep again just because he was tired. You see for some reason that he didn’t understand (but loved very much) it had become an habit that whenever Jeongin came to wake him up, jisung would just wait until the younger left him alone to sleep again and later some other members would come wake him up again.

And in the beginning they would switch turns on who would wake up the squirrel boy again. The problem was that even though they would wake him up again and again...jisung would just fall asleep again and then they would all be late to work.

However, there was one member that could always succeed in waking him up. The person that, instead of screaming in jisung’s face or come with a freaking frying pan into his room giving him almost an heart attack and annoying him more... would be the sweetest thing ever and give him motivation for him to get out of bed and work with a smile on his face all day.

Jisung didn’t even need to open his eyes to know who it was... he could tell who the person was only by his soft touch and by the way his heart started pounding as he started caressing his cheek.

“Sungie...” Minho called and jisung could feel his heart melting at the sweet nickname. It’s not as if the other members didn’t call him that sometimes but the thing was that, while the others would only use nicknames when they wanted something from him, Minho would always call him using only nicknames... and jisung loved it.

“Ji, you know you have to wake up right?” Minho said, still caressing the younger’s cheek and jisung could feel his face getting red

So in an attempt to hide is blushing face, he pulled the bed sheets up to cover his face. 

Lately, Han had started feeling really weird around Minho... he always had a small crush on Minho and thought that the older was really handsome and kind... but things have been complicated. Well not “things” but more his feelings.

Of course Minho noticed what was happening and if it was other member he would have teased and made fun of them... but it wasn’t other member... it was jisung and Minho always had a (very big) soft spot for the younger ever since the day they met, then it grew more when Han had helped him by grabbing his hand when he had to rap in front of JYP and when Minho thought that he couldn’t be more soft for the squirrel like boy... the younger would surprise him again and again... and Minho adored him even more with each passing day.

Lost in his thoughts, Minho was a bit surprised when the younger finally spoke

“Hyung I don’t wanna go...I’m so tired and it didn’t help that I had to wake up with Jeongin screaming at me... he’s becoming such a brat” his voice muffled by the sheets covering his face. Now everyone could agree that jisung was cute and when the older heard him whining about the other, voice still sleepy and kinda raspy from just waking up, he couldn’t help but smiling softly at his...friend...

“I know you’re tired but just think about this” Minho started, pausing for a little when he noticed Han finally uncovering his (still slightly red) face and looking at his hyung curiously while pouting his lips unknowingly (an habit of his that the older had noticed when they first met), he had to stop himself from cooing at him and kissing his lips. Not that Minho had ever thought of kissing jisung...No...he was just using a metaphor?? Yeah that’s all he never thought of the younger like that and he was sure that jisung didn’t feel the same way... 

With all this thinking Minho was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone softly calling him

“Minho Hyung... are you okay?”

“Oh sorry I got distracted” he said, looking at Han who just nod In response, “okay so as I was saying if you think about this, today we only have to record 2 kids song and then we can come back home before lunch and we have te rest of the afternoon off”

“I know but I just wanted to sleep today” Han whined again 

“Oh come on jisungie can you please get up and come eat your breakfast with us? Please...for me? I don’t wanna go without my best fried.” And wow did that word hurt jisung a bit because it didn’t feel right

“Okay” jisung huffs out still pouting his lips “but you can’t use that “best friend card” again this year” he says and Minho just smiled sweetly at him before quickly pecking the other boy’s cheek and running out of his room muttering a small “thank you “ leaving a very flustered and once again red jisung alone touching his cheek and making sure that what just happened was real.

After getting ready, all the members left their dorm and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

On their way to work, coincidentally, Minho and jisung sat together in the car.

Jisung was still tired so eventually he started drifting off to sleep resting his head on the older’s shoulder without even noticing...that was until he heard Minho call him 

“Uh... ji?”. Upon hearing Minhos voice the latter realized what was happening and he started blushing furiously while trying to talk.

“O-oh h-hyung I’m so sorry I didn’t- I mean I wasn’t- I’m just so tired”. The boy just kept rambling on and on and Minho couldn’t help but smile at the youngers panicked state. Because Minho was never a fan of skin ship but with jisung it was different... and the way he was still blushing and avoiding eye contact with Minho because he felt embarrassed made Minho do what he did next.

Jisung suddenly stopped talking when he felt his head being pushed once again to Minhos shoulder just like it was before, but now he had Minhos hand softly playing with his hair too and when he stopped touching the youngers hair... it was only so that he could grab Jisungs hand softly, drawing invisible patterns on it.

To say that the younger was surprised was an understatement. He was about to speak when the older beat him to it.

“It’s okay sungie... you can rest I know how tired you are or are you forgetting I’m the person that wakes you up every morning?”. Jisung’s heart skipped a beat and for the 3rd time that day... the boy blushed because of this person who was just the sweetest.

When Minho noticed this, he couldn’t help but tease him just a little bit. “Oh look at that! Did I just make the guy who kills everyone on stage just by smiling... blush ?” Minho said with a smirk on his face.

In response to that jisung just groaned and buried his face in the olders shoulder even more mumbling a small “shut up” to him.

“Okay I’ll stop” Minho said while chuckling, before quickly kissing the youngers head as a sorry...which only made jisung blush more and hide himself in the olders shoulders as much as possible (which Minho was not complaining at all)

As they arrived at their destination, the staff members told them what they would be doing today.

Funnily enough... as they were choosing partners for their mission jisung was surprised when the door of where he was opened and he saw who his partner was.

He could feel his cheeks getting red when he saw Minho standing awkwardly in the door before coming in and greeting him.

As they were talking jisung, suddenly realized something and he turned to his hyung saying “hyung have you realized that we are always together? Stays have seen us together so many times already”

Minho then thought of what the young boy said before speaking with a tone of amusement “Do you think we will be on dispatch on January 1st?”

Both of them started laughing at their stupidity but then jisung started thinking to himself “why would that be a bad thing?”. For the rest of the day, that was all he could think about...

On their way back to their dorm, they were in the car and once again, Minho and jisung were together.

But this time the ride back home was filled with silence... not an awkward one but it was strange for Minho that he and his best friend were so quiet. He looked at jisung and could see that he was thinking of something because of the way that he was pouting his lips and furrowing his eyebrows (which once again made the older boy want to kiss his pout away).

“Hannie?” Minho called and jisung immediately looked at Minho with wide eyes and red cheeks because that was the first time his hyung had called him that... that was a new nickname and he loved it.

“Y-yes hyung ?”. Minho smiled at the youngers flustered state before speaking again.

“You know you can talk to me right ji? It looks like something is troubling you and its making me worried”.

Jisung smiled when he noticed the olders soft voice and concerned looks, confusing the older one even more.

Before he could even understand his actions, jisung found himself kissing the other boys cheek ever so softly, leaving Minho with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened from the shock.

And once jisung realized what had just happened he started panicking again and blushing from his neck up.

“O-oh my GOD! What have I done I’m sorry that -that kiss didn’t mean nothing- wait thats not true it meant something- I’m so sorry- what I’m trying to say is- Fucking hell”

“Jisungie it’s okay-“

“No it’s Not- Oh hyung I’m sorry that was awful- I mean not the kiss t-that was g-good wait that doesn’t matter”

“Hannie I-“

“I’m such an idiot let’s just forget what just happened- I Fucking hate myself- hyung I’m so Sor-“

“Han Jisung” Minho said and the boy immediately stopped talking and looked at The other with wide eyes because it was the first time that there was no nickname...

“Just breath okay... it’s okay I’m not mad at you at all and no I don’t want to forget the kiss” Minho said while smiling sweetly at jisung who was now looking down at his sweater and playing with is fingers on it nervously, blushing even more as he processed the words he just heard.

“Okay this has to stop. You and are going to talk alone when we get home because I’m tired of this”. And jisung quickly looked up at Minho with panick before speaking

“You-you don’t w-want to be friends anymore with me?”. Upon hearing is question, Minho looked at him and said 

“No that’s not it ji... well actually it is like that but it’s not something bad I think”. Jisung looked at him confused with the answer he got before Minho spoke up again

“It kinda depends on you but let’s just wait until we reach home”. Jisung just nodded still confuse with what the older was saying but he decided it was best to just wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m sorry if some parts are kinda messy but it’s just English is not my first language so I’m sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes and all that stuff 😅
> 
> Anyways I hope you’re liking this short story i had lots of fun writing this💫


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached their dorm, everyone started talking about how they would like to go out for lunch together.

In the middle of all this,jisung was still thinking about what Minho had said in the car until he heard someone call his name.

“Jisung what do you say let’s go out together?” Chan asked along with the other members. But before he could say something back to them he felt someone come from behind him, wrapping his arms around his small waist making him jump a little bit from surprise before realizing who it was immediately relaxing against the person and unconsciously snuggling more into his chest.

“Actually guys, I need to talk to sungie alone... so it would be great if you could let us stay here”

Jisung looks to his side to see that Minho’s face is much closer than he thought. When Minho looked back at him, the squirrel boy avoided eye contact as fast as he could on a very failed attempt to hide his rosy cheeks.

However their moment was ruined when the other members looked at the “couple” in front of him and they all started squealing and shouting.

“So you’re finally together?” Hyunjin asked. “Now way lee know hyung finally confessed!” Felix said now. “Han jisung how long did it take for you to realize that you’re whipped for Minho hyung?” Seungmin said in a teasing tone yearning a smack on the head from Changbin. “Hey what about the others?” Seungmin protested. “The others are too far away from me” Changbin said which made jeongin burst out laughing.

“Okay guys that’s enough” Chan said which made all of them stop focusing again on the 2 in front of them who were still hugging and shocked from what had just happened.

“Don’t worry you guys we will leave you alone and sorry about messing up your way to confess your feelings to jisung, Minho” the leader said before leaving along with the other 5 members as if nothing happened.

Still the only thing in jisung’s head was what he heard Chan saying before leaving so he immediately turned around in Minho’s arms, who just gave him a soft smile as he saw jisung’s widen eyes and still red cheeks, before speaking 

“Y-you have feelings for me?”

Minho sighed before unwrapping his hands from the other boy’s waist just to ,instead, cup jisung’s rosy cheeks ,unconsciously smiling when he could feel how warm and puffy they were.

“Well... that was not how I was going to confess to you at all but in a certain way... I’m glad they couldn’t keep their mouths shut because it saved me a lot of time”. Minho stopped to look at jisung who was now smiling at him, his hands resting on the olders chest, before continuing.”but yes I do have feelings for you... I always had feelings for you but I wasn’t sure if you would feel the same way so-“

Before he could continue speaking, he felt a soft pair of lips on him. He wasn’t going to lie, the older boy was surprised but still, he waisted no time in kissing jisung back.

Their lips moved in sync, closing all the possible distance between the two of them... but it wasn’t enough for Minho.

So he grabbed the younger boy by his waist and as if hearing his thoughts, jisung jumped wrapping his legs securely around Minho’s waist and his arms around his neck.

When jisung felt Minho’s tongue leaking his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he waisted no time in giving him access.

Jisung couldn’t deny it... he loved Minho, and boy did he love kissing him.

They continued kissing still in the same position but when Minho heard jisung moan in between the kisses and slowly starting to grind his hips against the other... the older groaned before pulling away from the latter, still holding him safely.

“So I assume you also like me?” Minho asked with a smirk on his face.

“No I don’t like you hyung... I- I love you” jisung said while looking into the other boys eyes.

Minho was shocked when he heard the young boys confession... but he waisted no time in kissing jisung again, this time just a short but meaningful kiss, before speaking

“Well you know something baby? I love you too” he said while smiling.

If jisung thought that “Hannie” was the best nickname he could hear coming out of the taller boy’s lips... that’s because he never heard Minho call him “baby”. Jisung smiled back at him and then he quickly hid his face in the crook of Minho’s neck.

“Babyboy what are you doing?” Minho asked chuckling at the squirrel boy actions before speaking again.”is my baby embarrassed? Is it because I said I love you back or because of the nicknames babe?”

“Both of them” he admited honestly yearning another chuckle from Minho.

“Hyung...does this mean we are together” jisung asked, voice muffled since we was still hiding in Minho’s neck.

“Well baby I thought that was obvious by the way you and I were kissing and you were grinding on me just a few minutes ago” Minho teased and he could feel the youngers cheek getting warmer.

“Hyung stop that is embarrassing” he whined finally making eye contact with Minho again. And when Minho saw the younger’s swollen lips, messy hair and clothes from all the making out he groaned in his boyfriend’s ear whispering slowly in a low voice

“Han jisung you’re going to be the death of me if you look like that every time we make out in the future...”

Jisung felt himself turn into jelly at Minho’s voice.

“Oh my god hyung how can you say that so casually?” Jisung thought out loud. Minho then finally let jisung go back to the ground, still keeping his hands on the small waist of jisung.

“Hey I was really surprised okay? I mean you’re so cute all the time but you have no idea how hot you look right now.” Minho stopped before whispering in the youngers ear “oh baby I could just ruin you right here”

“H-hyung stop it” jisung whined once again hiding himself in the older’s chest and Minho couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend’s flustered state, wrapping his arms around the younger tighter and nuzzling his nose on his head pressing a soft peck on it before speaking.

“Seriously tho... thank you for making me happy every day, thank you for being there whenever I needed you and most of all thank you for making me understand how it feels to love someone this much...” the older spoke in the most genuine tone, pulling jisung’s face from his chest making the younger make eye contact with him, before continuing. “I love you Han jisung, I really do” kissing the boy once again on his lips.

This kiss was so much softer and short than the others... but much more meaningful. When they pulled away, jisung looked at the older, eyes soft and his lips formed in a heart-shaped smiled which Minho loved so much, bringing the older closer to him making their foreheads touch, before giving the older a small peck on his lips and saying.

“I love you too hyung... so very much”.

And it was in that moment when they stayed together still in each other’s arms that they knew they never wanted this feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this minsung fic! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this small story! I hope you liked it too!
> 
> Thank you for your support and I hope everything is okay with you guys✨
> 
> Edit: Guys the sequel to this story is out now💖 plz go check it out if you want I really loved this story very much 💫 thank you for everything💫


End file.
